The present invention relates to light assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to light and mount assemblies for affixing a light, such as a flashlight, to objects such as helmets or bicycles.
Light assemblies, also referred herein simply as lights, typically include a light source such as an incandescent bulb and/or a light emitting diode (LED). A light assembly also includes a power source such as a battery, and a switching assembly such as an on/off switch. Typical light assemblies include portable battery operated flashlights which are used extensively in society. These lights can be carried by hand, or mounted to an object such as to a helmet to provide a helmet light or to a bicycle to provide a bicycle light.
Light assemblies are mounted to objects utilizing a wide variety of mounting assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,425 discloses a mount for affixing a bicycle lamp to a bicycle. The mount includes a coupling disc which includes a tab for affixing to a mounting block. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,425,082 discloses a mount assembly for a flashlight. The mount assembly includes a clip and a base. The clip can affix to a wide variety of objects having a thin profile. Meanwhile, the base includes a post for holding the light which allows the light to be rotated or pivoted. U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,436 utilizes magnets for affixing a mount to metal objects. Moreover, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0208749 discloses a helmet mount including three prongs for affixing to the chin strap of a helmet.
Unfortunately, each of the aforementioned mounting apparatus suffers from significant drawbacks. Some of the prior art constructions do not enable one to quickly and easily disengage a light from an object, and quickly and easily reattach the light for future use. Alternatively, mounting apparatus allow one to engage and disengage a light from an object, but the mounting assembly is structurally unsound causing the light to be easily disengaged when not intended.
Thus, there is a significant need for an improved light and mount assembly which is structurally stable so as to minimize any vibration to the light, and which is not prone to allow the light to unintentionally disengage from an object.
There is also a need for a light and mount assembly that enables one to quickly and easily engage and disengage a light from an object.
Further, there is also a need for a light and mount assembly that enables one to adjust the light into various positions.